The first confrontation
by Night-wolf Spartan
Summary: A marine squad in the present US government is about to face creatures that is superior to them in almost every way. They must now put their trianing to the test to out hunt their hunters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic story. So lets see how I do An I do own Aliens/predator merchandise. **

Private Leon K. Scott is A Marine for the U.S Army. Him and 15 other marines were assigned to back up a lost scout team in Asia, after a certain disturbance had caught the attention of the U.S government. Unknowingly to those 16 marines, they were about to face the greatest challenge of their lives…

I don't know why I'm headed to Asia. I was just in Iraq, no more than an hour ago with my squad mates. Me, Miller, Briggs, and Hicks were ordered by HQ to gather our equipment for a support mission all the way in Asia. Why us of all squads, oh well, it'll keeps us outta the desert heat of Iraq. There was also 3, 4 man squads with us to partake in this mission.

"Scott your such a bitch" Briggs laughed saying.

Fuck is that about?"

"You always get that bitch look before a operation. Stop being a pussy bro"

I knew he was just trying to show off in front of the other squads. He was making himself look like an idiot but I didn't care. Plus the other marines aboard spared him no attention, but Hicks, which quickly told him to cut it out.

"What's wrong with ya bro, get serious dick" miller said.

"Ah I'm sorry guys, just want to get sidetracked. Hate being nervous" Briggs said looking down.

" Briggs, how's your daughter doing?" Leon asked at random

"Aw man bro she's beautiful man. Just turned 1 man. I can't wait till I get to hold her."

Briggs as immature as he is, has been in Iraq longer than any of us. An has the most combat experience of our squad. I however was still not mentally ready for combat, as many times I have been in it. Oh well ill learn. Yea I've killed before but I've always hesitated. Almost cost Millers life once. If this mission does turn hot, I won't hesitate to pull the trigger.

"Ok boys, get ready to pull out. Were landing any minute" The pilot had said over the intercom."

Well here I go. I grabbed my M4 Carbine, having three attachments, dot sight, a grenade launcher and laser sight. I had my night vision goggles attached to my helmet, and had 5 clips of ammo. An 4 grenade rounds, with an incendiary round too. Whatever force we was about to face, I was ready…so I thought…

Group by group, we unloaded off the chopper. "When ready for evac radio in and meet at the evac zone." And the pilot got on the chopper. And before I adjusted my goggles, the chopper was in the beautiful night sky.

"ok team, the scout team sent there last transmission 30 klicks away. Let's get moving."

We headed out into the forest and slowly but surely, we were almost there, till we ran into something I would never forget. It was a human body, a mutilated one at that. Its skin was peeled off, and the head was missing. It was hanging from a tall tree too. It sent a chill down my spine, I was scared, but I soon made myself angry, upset, and raged, how dare they do that to a soldier of the US army. I was a patriot, and in that moment, I guess I lost a bit of my insanity.I could also tell though that my squad mates were frightened but also enraged. I do know however, I was gonna make the enemy pay.

We saw a large structure of some sort in the distance at the destination.

" ok the remaining scouts may have had taken refuge at the structure. Let's relocate there. Hopefully we find them and get the hell outta of here."

Me and my squad were at the center of the platoon. Briggs had an m60 with grip, waiting for any sign of the enemy to pop out so he could make them suffer. Miller had his desert eagle out with his Barrett M82 sniper rifle holstered on his back. While Hicks had a mp5 silencer with a m21 sniper rifle holstered on his back. Walking towards the structure, I had my laser sight on, looking around when the strangest thing happened. Turning my weapon with the laser dot, the red dot hit something. It didn't reach a tree. It stopped 10 meters away from me. Noticing that I aimed my gun back at the direction and this time the red dot hit the tree.

"Wait" Leon whispered.

Everybody staring at Leon, he pointed his gun and walked towards the tree. He notice a footprint. When he kneeled down he notice three red dots in a triangle shape aiming at his chest. Leon quickly looked up at an in invisible moving object staring at him. A sound quickly went off and a blue sphere zipped through the air.

" AMBUSH" Leon yelled and quickly rolled out the way. The blast had hit the ground, and from there, all hell broke loose. 3 other invisible objects appeared and more of the blue spheres were shoot.

"What the fu" A soldier yelled before the blast ripped through his chest. The platoon had scattered. One by one the troops were picked off by the blasts.

"There FIRE!" Leon shouted out, as he unleashed a spray of bullets at the invisible body, green liquid squirted out of the object and retreated back into the forest. He was now a target by one of them. Two different Blast had flown at Leon. He rolled backwards to see the destructive power the blast had as they ripped through the trees. Briggs had also fired in the direction but then noticed a figure in front of him. He aimed and unleash the M60 bullets at the object. The creature Had flew back and vanished again into the forest. But as two retreated, the other two had become even deadlier with their accuracy.

"RETREAT INTO THE STRUCTURE NOW" The squad commander yelled. A split second later Two Talons had plunged into him and lifted him up from the group. Two marines quickly fired on the Beast. That's when I first seen the creature. It was over 7 feet tall and pretty built. It had special armor on only shielding his chest, face, fore arms, thigh and legs. An had a type of device on his shoulder. The beast reacted by throwing the body at them. Once they stumbled the beast ran at one and quickly sliced his head from the soldiers body. While grabbing the other by the throat and crushing his throat with his clawed hand. I felt sorry for them but ran my ass to the structure. Once in the structure, We were met with even more fear. Mutilated bodies just like before hung from the ceiling. One marine ran back outside from the site. I yelled for him to come back but it was too late. He had a spear type weapon thrown at him which speared him to the wall. The rest of us ran deep into the structure to escape from our hunters.

"What The fuck are those damn things!" Briggs yelled angrily

"How da hell should I know! They were fucking demons" Hicks replied with a more frightened than angry voice

What ever it was, it was stalking us from the very beginning. We were their prey and they, were our predators.


	2. Chapter 2

Out of 16 marines, 9 were left.

"Those things weren't human…" Leon muttered so low that you could barely hear him.

"No shit you fucking idiot!" Briggs glared at him.

" Dude chill out will ya. Just trying to think man…"

" Fuck thinking, You started this mess man, you started with those shits!"

SHUT UP BRIGGS! IF anything they were going to ambush us from the geck. Lucky he notice something or we'd probably all be dead right now!" Miller scolded

"An P.S Watch your mouth dip shit!"

"Fuck u miller"

"Listen guys, by us staying here and cursing at each other will only bring us death from those…those predators. We need to come together and wipe them out." Leon said in a clam collective voice.

"What are you crazy! Well get fuckin raped by those guys!" Briggs yelled in a low voice

"What we need to do is call for extraction and tell HQ what were dealing with" Hicks made a convincing point.

" No we can't, and what if there is more of them. Well just be starting a war!"

Hicks grabbed Leon by his collar armor and brought him face to face with each other.

"**Marine, were already in a war! Get your head straight!"**

"but I don't want to get others involved. Atleast if we stay and fight casualties will be at a minimum… "

"What happens if we all get killed, and HQ send in another team to check on two lost scoot teams, then what private!"

Leon shoved Hicks. But in Leon's mind, no matter how convincing captain Hicks was, he knew that he was right and Hicks was wrong.

"Whatever, let's just head to the extraction zone…" Leon said but he knew they were going to confront those monsters again. So that would be his chance to strike.

" wa…wa..wait, whats stopping them from ambushing us again since they're already invisible?" A marine said in a very convinced frightening voice.

He rights, how are we suppose to find these guys in the next ambush . Leon thought to himself. Wait a minute…

"Since there living creatures, they have to have body heat right…so if we had infrared goggles, we could spot them!"

"Smart idea soldier but we all have night vision goggles" Hicks said in a sarcastic way.

"not true sir…" Miller spoke.

"I have a pair sir"

I finally knew that we could have a chance now. It's time for the hunted to become the hunters.

We made our way out of the structure with Miller leading the way. We started making our way to the evac zone, while on the look out for those things. At this point we saw more dead bodies hanging from the ceiling before leaving the structure…it was our squad mates. These things…there demons. Leon thought to himself. 5 minutes into the walk Miller spoke.

"Everyone, there directly ahead of us, but there waiting in the trees…"

"probably planning an ambush" Hicks said quietly.

I could tell everyone got nervous. We were scared and we were now face to face with the enemy.

"Every continue to walk slowly and DO NOT scatter. Miller how many"

"5 sir…"

"Ok tell us there locations."

Miller told us which trees they were hiding. By the time he was done, we was near the ambush site. I quickly loaded an Incendiary grenadein my M4's grenade launcher. We all picked our targets. Me and 1 other marine had the tango on our 10. Miller, and Hicks had tango on our 2. Briggs had tango on our 4. The rest of the marines had tangos on our 6 and 8. We were ready an we were going to strike before they did.

As soon as we were in the middle of a clearing, the battle had begun. In less than a second Miller had shot his Barrett m107 and hit the creature in its unprotected ribs. I shot my grenade launcher to see the whole tree turn a blaze and seen the creature jump from the tree on fire. Everyone had successfully fired on there unsuspecting target…but it was a failed attempt. Sure we damaged and hurt them, but we only got them angry.

"Oh shit!" Leon muttered as the flaming predator charged at him.

It grabbed Leon by the throat and lifted him off the ground. The marine that was helping me was firing his m4 carbine at the flaming creature, but was soon silenced as the creature grabbed a disc type weapon and tossed it at the marine. The disc then ripped through the marines chest.

Now the predator paid its attention towards me, the fire almost gone from its body, still on some parts of his armor. I saw what his helmet looked like. It covered its whole face, Silver colored, mouth guard, that stuck out, and dread like hair. As for that I was a goner. Its other arm, extended a wrist blade. I closed my eyes and braced my abdomen from the upcoming pain. I was going to die…so I thought.

A second before he stabbed me in my guy. Briggs unleashes a borage of bullets to the creatures left side of the body. The creature had dropped me, and stumbled to the floor. I dropped to the group and seen the creature on the group, bleeding. Briggs had basically killed it. I looked around to see the rest of the squad did not do nor fair as good as we did. I seen Miller retreating and the rest of the marines except hicks were dead.

"Guys run! I'll hold them off" Hicks yelled grabbing an 2 M4's off the ground.

With that Briggs picked me up and we ran for it. Surprisingly the demons turned all their attention towards Hicks. God help him Leon thought.

"Mother fucker!!!" Hicks yelled firing at a predator, directly in front of him. The creature rushed him and ripped 1 of his arms off, and destroyed the M4 in his other arm.

"Damn it…IT HURTS" Hicks screamed as the demons surrounded him.

"**How da hell should I know! They were fucking demons"**.it had come from the demons. Surrounds him, He heard a per like noise. Then another play recording played.

"**Marine, were already in a war! Get your head straight!"**

Hicks now scared and terrorifed try to run away, holding his bloody arm socket. More laughs could be heard. Hicks stopped moving. He faced the creatures. Tears rolling down his eyes he yelled:

"THINK THIS IS FUNNY!" Hicks grabbed a grenade from his pouch and pulled the pin with his teeth. He then ran at the demon, the one taunting him with a play back recording, but before he reached there, one had already hurled the wrist blade into his abdomen. An in that moment hicks said smiling: hmph, not the one I wanted but it will do, hahaha…

"Briggs c'mon run faster! " I yelled.

An explosion went off in the distance from where they were running from. I knew what happen. It wasn't time to mourn, I would mourn later but for now, it was to catch up with miller and think of a new game plan.

_**Well hope you like so far. Plezz leave comments to tell me how well the story was. Thanks and enjoy.**_


End file.
